


Spartacus drabbles

by NaomiLeyers



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLeyers/pseuds/NaomiLeyers
Summary: Chapter 1- Mira/SaxaChapter 2- Gaia/LucretiaChapter 3- Spartacus, after Mira/Saxa kissChapter 4- Gannicus, Spartacus, loveChapter 5- Mira/Saxa





	1. born to live

Saxa is different.

She laughs freely and fights wildly and when Mira watches her, she can´t help thinking about the kiss she received, so different from Spartacus´ kisses. She thinks of the way their lips touched, quick and unexpected and full of passion. She thinks of the way Saxa keeps watching her, as if she was something special, something precious, something desired. 

Something more than a warm body allowing Spartacus to forget his wife for a while.

She still loves him, probably always will, but when she looks back at Saxa, the feeling seems to fade. 

Saxa smiles at her in invitation. For once, Mira allows herself to accept it.


	2. Gaia/Lucretia

Gaia rests her head against Lucretia´s shoulder, her skin wet with sweat, her eyes glowing with pleasure. 

It was a mistake. She shouldn’t have done that. She should have known better.

She loves Quintus, she truly does, but Gaia is back in the city and she suddenly doesn´t know what to do. 

Gaia´s fingers touch her face, the contact surprisingly soft, so different from the Gaia she knows, proud and strong and passionate and she knows it´s wrong, she loves her husband, would do anything for him, but Gaia is here and she is tired of pretending she doesn’t want to spend a lifetime with her. 

“I love you both. I cannot choose.”

Gaia´s lips are so very sweet against her own. Tasting like wine. 

Tasting like love.

“Then don’t.”


	3. Spartacus

Spartacus watches Saxa as she catches Mira´s lips with her own and he cannot help a sad smile showing on his face. He thinks of Mira´s hands on Ilythia´s throat, of Mira´s body close to his own, of her wise, comforting words, of her bravery. Of the love screaming from her eyes. 

Mira looks surprised but not in a bad way (Spartacus would have reacted, if she looked afraid or even just nervous; he won´t let anyone get hurt the way his wife was) and Spartacus suddenly feels somewhat ashamed. He never made her look this way. Not that he ever cared, he loves Mira, but he loves her just like he loves Agron- as a friend.

Saxa offers Mira her hand and she helps her to get up and they are both smiling and-

And Spartacus knows Mira is lost to him and, while he really hopes she will be happy in a way he knows he would never be able to make her, he can´t help feeling a little bit more broken inside.


	4. it´s not a big big thing if you leave me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Emilia´s Big Big World

Black hair spread on the green grass in a strong contrast, her arms reaching for him, her lips stretched in a smile.

_Olive skin and kind smile on her lips as she pours wine for her domina, her eyes shining with love, not aimed at him, but love nevertheless._

Her soft prayers to gods he doesn’t believe in, her laughter as she tells him he´ll never love another.

_Her body under his, feeling so right and wrong at the same time, her tears and horror in her eyes that he knows is reflected in his own._

Memories of her, the only thing keeping him alive in this hell.

_Blush on her cheeks as she admits, softly, that maybe she loves him too._

 

And then she is dead and the world suddenly doesn´t make sense anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saxa/Mira during Wrath of the Gods

Some promises deserve to be fulfilled, she thinks as she shivers in the cold wind. It doesn’t stop her from watching Spartacus as he gently brushes his fingers against Mira´s cold face.

She looks calm, almost asleep, Saxa cannot help noticing, almost like the maidens in stories she had been told as a child.

They are just stories. No amount of kisses could wake Mira up and Saxa briefly wonders why she even cares, she shouldn’t, there was nothing between them except that first kiss prompted by adrenaline and then several others in privacy, followed by Mira´s passionate and slightly desperate “later”. Saxa doesn’t understand too many words of these people but she knows there will be no "later" now. 

Some promises deserve to be fulfilled, she thinks and for a moment she imagines kissing Mira, undressing her and watching her fall apart under Saxa´s hands and mouth, showing her how good it can be with someone who doesn’t mourn but who wants to enjoy every bit of life, she imagines Mira teaching her more of this weird language and Saxa teaching her words from her home.

She won´t be able to do anything of it now, but, as she watches Spartacus wrap Mira´s body to a cloak made of vine, she decides, that even if she cannot have “later” right now, she can at least kill as many of those monsters and they can have “later” in afterlife and she thinks she will really like the “later” when it comes.


End file.
